middle_earth_film_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
The Hobbit film trilogy
The Hobbit is a film series consisting of three fantasy adventure films directed by Peter Jackson. They are based up on the book of the same name. The story follows that of Bilbo Baggins and his friends on a quest to reclaim Erebor from Smaug, a dagnerous dragon. However, the warlord Azog is bent on destroying the Line of Durin at whatever costs. The film series star Martin Freeman, Richard Armitage, Benedict Cumberbatch, Evangeline Lilly, Lee Pace, Luke Evans, Ken Stott, and James Nesbitt. Ian McKellen,Orlando Bloom , Cate Blanchett, Ian Holm, Christopher Lee, Hugo Weaving, Elijah Wood, and Andy Serkis reprised their rules as Gandalf, Legolas, Galadriel, older Bilbo Baggins, Saruman, Elrond, and Gollum respectively Films The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey The adventure follows the journey of title character Bilbo Baggins, who is swept into an epic quest to reclaim the lost Dwarf Kingdom of Erebor from the fearsome dragon Smaug. Approached out of the blue by the wizard Gandalf the Grey, Bilbo finds himself joining a company of thirteen dwarves led by the legendary warrior, Thorin Oakenshield. Their journey will take them into the Wild; through treacherous lands swarming with Goblins and Orcs, deadly Wargs and Giant Spiders, Shapeshifters and Sorcerers. Although their goal lies to the East and the wastelands of the Lonely Mountain first they must escape the goblin tunnels, where Bilbo meets the creature that will change his life forever... Gollum. Here, alone with Gollum, on the shores of an underground lake, the unassuming Bilbo Baggins not only discovers depths of guile and courage that surprise even him, he also gains possession of Gollum's "precious" ring that holds unexpected and useful qualities... A simple, gold ring that is tied to the fate of all Middle-earth in ways Bilbo cannot begin to know. The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug “The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug” continues the adventure of the title character Bilbo Baggins as he journeys with the Wizard Gandalf and thirteen Dwarves, led by Thorin Oakenshield, on an epic quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain and the lost Dwarf Kingdom of Erebor. Having survived the beginning of their unexpected journey, the Company continues East, encountering along the way the skin-changer Beorn and a swarm of giant Spiders in the treacherous forest of Mirkwood. After escaping capture by the dangerous Wood-elves, the Dwarves journey to Lake-town, and finally to the Lonely Mountain itself, where they must face the greatest danger of all — a creature more terrifying than any other; one which will test not only the depth of their courage but the limits of their friendship and the wisdom of the journey itself — the Dragon Smaug. The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armeies The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies brings to an epic conclusion the adventures of Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Oakenshield and the Company of Dwarves. Having reclaimed their homeland from the Dragon Smaug, the Company has unwittingly unleashed a deadly force into the world. Enraged, Smaug rains his fiery wrath down upon the defenseless men, women and children of Lake-town. Obsessed above all else with his reclaimed treasure, Thorin sacrifices friendship and honor to hoard it as Bilbo’s frantic attempts to make him see reason drive the Hobbit towards a desperate and dangerous choice. But there are even greater dangers ahead. Unseen by any but the Wizard Gandalf, the great enemy Sauron has sent forth legions of Orcs in a stealth attack upon the Lonely Mountain. As darkness converges on their escalating conflict, the races of Dwarves, Elves and Men must decide – unite or be destroyed. Bilbo finds himself fighting for his life and the lives of his friends in the epic Battle of the Five Armies, as the future of Middle-earth hangs in the balance. Production Peter Jackson talked about doing The Hobbit, but he declined from ever doing hte project. At the time The Lord of the Rings was released, The Hobbit was intended to be one full movie with the other two being on THe Fellowship of the Ring and Return of the King, but the idea was dropped and only Lord of the Rings was allowed. After the films' series release, del Toro talked of doing it himself. However, he left in middle of production and Peter Jackson took over. He originally intended on having The Hobbit as a two parter movie, but decided to do a trilogy instead of a prequel and a sequel. The films were titled An Unexpected Journey, Desolation of Smaug and There and Back Again. However, in early 2014, There and Back Again was renamed with The Battle of the Five Armies. Casting In October 2010, Martin Freeman was cast as a younger version of Bilbo Baggins. Later that same year, Richard Armitage was cast to play Thorin Oakenshield. Ian McKellen, Hugo Weaving, Christopher Lee, and Cate Blanchett reprised their roles as Gandalf (McKellen), Elrond (Weaving), Saruman, and Galadriel for the trilogy. Elijah Wood and Ian Holm made cameo appearances, reprising their roles for Frodo Baggins (Wood) and an old Bilbo respectively. Other cast of characters included Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug, Graham McTavish as Dwalin, Aidan Turner as Kíli, Mark Hadlow as Dori, John Callen as Óin, Stephen Hunter as Bombur and Peter Hambleton as Glóin. Later James Nesbitt and Adam Brown were cast to play Bofur and Ori. Later, Nesbitt's daughters, Mary and Peggy Nesbitt were cast to portray Sigrid and Tilda, daughters of Bard the Bowman. Later, Sylvester McCoy was cast as Radagast the Brown, Mikael Persdrandt as Beorn, William Kircher as Bifur and Ken Stott as Balin and Jed Brophy was cast as Nori Category:Films Category:The Hobbit films